Bosses
Normal Bosses Fallen Overlord The Fallen Overlord is one that is in diep.io. This boss is a gray overlord with about 15-20 drones. They aren't very defensive but can pack a bunch with those drones. Rogue Palisade A Rogue Palisade is a hexagonal boss that spawns. It moves very slow, if at all. It is also gray and summons in factory tank drones around it. It has very high body damage and health and will take a while to kill. Brute The Brute is one in arras.io, the Elite Gunner. If you have not heard of it, it is a large red boss that spins and has 2 auto gunner turrets in front, and a engineer pillbox spawner in the back. Hellion The Hellion is also from arras.io, also called the Elite Sprayer. It is a spinning red tank with 3 auto sprayer turrets around it. Like the Brute, all red elite tanks are quite large and have strong bodies. Demoitigiter This is another Elite boss, originally called the Elite Crasher. This one has 3 humongous Devastator cannons around it, a crasher spawner spawning about 15 large crashers, and a Auto triplet turret on the top. Hound The Hound is an orange, interestingly shaped boss. It's body is square but dips in on the front and back. It has a hunter cannon in the front, and is faster than most bosses and shoots rapidly. This boss was originally called the Rodiladun, but it was changed soon after it was released. Forest Guardian The Forest Guardian is a green boss. This boss resembles a rifle and it shoots fast. It doesn't have great health or defensive but has mediocre speed and shoots fast and strong bullets. 4 و 3 من مراكز الشرطة 4 و Nath 4 This 4 و 3 من مراكز الشرطة 4 و Nath 4 boss is a strange one. Its color flashes from red to blue constantly and has a circlular body, It has one gun in the front and it resembles a basic tank (the boss). This boss is fast and has good reload, but like the forest guardian, doesn't have good health or defense. Corrupt Smasher This is a smasher boss, one of the hardest Normal Bosses. It is a smasher, so it has powerful body damage and health, and it also has a very fast firing gun on the front, not doing much damage though. It is orange and has a reddish smasher body around it. Phantasma The phantasma is like a fallen booster, only it has a twin cannon in front. This boss is like a ramming booster coming at you. Its fast and has high bullet damage. Zhekolosztev This boss is one of the strongest, along with the Corrupt Smasher. It is a black boss, stronger than the Elites and much smaller. It has a pounder cannon in front and two auto turrets on the sides. It is a small, black boss shaped like a crown. Rare/OP Bosses Underwarper The underwarper is a very strong boss. Its color is blue, like a pentagon. It is an octo tank with the front one an annihilator. It has the auto triplet turret on top and has 3 drone spawners, with a max of 15 large drones. It is fast and very strong, and it is so far the only OP boss to spawn. It is also very rare, and has not yet been sighted.